


Moment in the Spotlight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Moment in the Spotlight

**Title:** Moment in the Spotlight  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Slytherin Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #49: Report  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moment in the Spotlight

~

“Bloody Potter.” Draco sighed. “They’ll report him.”

“For what?” Pansy asked. “Looking good?”

“Our robes match!” Draco cried.

“So?”

“Skeeter’s here,” Draco snapped. “If she suspects we’re together...”

“Now there’s an idea,” Potter said from behind him. Draco flushed as Potter eyed him speculatively. “Maybe it’s time we let the world know.”

Pansy sniggered while Draco gaped.

“Do you really care about other people?” Potter asked.

Draco hesitated, finally accepting Potter’s hand. When he did, the flashing cameras practically blinded Pansy.

As Potter and Draco escaped, Pansy was inundated with reporters. She smiled. Time for her moment in the spotlight.

~


End file.
